Lucahjin
' ''Lucahjin, real name Reese Dressler, is a Let's Player from New England. She currently resides in Seattle. She became widely known after her Let's Plays of the Barbie Horse Adventure Series, which co-starred JoshJepson. She has since performed Let's Plays of old DOS box games, indie games, and games published by Nintendo and their affiliates -- including the entire Kings Quest and Quest for Glory series. She has featured, or been featured in, numerous Co-Op Let's Plays with Youtubers such as Proton Jon, AttackingTucans, Donnabellez, KittyKatGaming, NintendoCapriSun, Tom Fawkes, and Trask Nari. Lucahjin loves to introduce the younger generation to games that are considered to be childhood favorites and through social media interaction, she is able to give the viewers the opportunity to feel like they're sitting the same room like and old friend. She encourages social media interaction among her fans for this reason. She is currently partnered with Polaris, formerly known as The Gaming Station. She has an alternate channel for soft-spoken and ASMR Let's Plays called "Relaxajin" but it is currently on hiatus and she hopes to have it up and running again very soon. She often live streams on Twitch.tv. Lucahjin streams anything from Fallout 4 to Sims 3 and of course all of the crazy games in between. However, most of the games she plays are decided by fan and by her subscribers. She also at times does co-commentating with several of her friends, including ProtonJon. Lucahjin is confirmed to be doing voice acting work on several Indie games and on show clips for Polaris, Giant Goblin Studio, and AurumTorix She is confirmed to be dating Proton Jon, said multiple times by both of them on streams, Ask.fm, and Twitter. It's also important to note that Lucahjin cares about her fans a lot and often talks about how supportive they are. She has said that her goal is to have as close a tight knit community as possible. Philanthropy After losing an uncle to heart disease, Lucahjin and her followers raised a large sum of money during a Let's Play Twitch.tv stream of the game Okami and donated all proceeds to the American Heart Association in 2012. In February of 2013, Lucahjin and her fans raised over $3,000 for the American Diabetes Association during a 24-hour Let's Play event on Twitch.tv. During an event titled "Bucks For Boobs", Lucahjin succeeded in raising over $8,000 for the American Breast Cancer Association for Research. The event also occurred over Twitch.tv. Lucahjin is a huge supporter of ablegamers.com, a charity which seeks to better the lives of those who are disabled by allowing them to experience real life situations that may be difficult for them. Because of her own physical disabilities(not often publicly spoken about), she is able to really connect with their mission on an emotional level. Fun Facts * She has a Pokemon kigurumi collection * At MomoCon 2015, she climbed over a massive setup of roping during an autograph signing because security cut off the line, and a couple of fans began to cry. She hugged each one, signed their items, and took selfies with them right then and there. * She is such a big fan of Taco Bell that they have began sending her merchandise. * Her favorite Pokémon is Rapidash. Humor *Off-color humor, such as intentionally misconstruing innocuous things as euphemisms for sexual things. *Giving off-color nicknames to game characters or objects *Reading character dialogue in characteristic voices, most notably in a "derpy" voice punctuated with flatulent sounds (such as Professor Frankly in Thousand Year Door, whom she thinks looks constipated). **She often applies this "derpy" voice to Toads in her Paper Mario LPs. Catchphrases, memes, and running gags *"My Balls" - originated in the Equestrian Barbie Let's Play that launched her into YouTube fame. The name was given to a horse in the game to perpetuate a running gag of sexualizing the actions performed by the in-game horses. In Thousand Year Door, she named her Yoshi "My Balls". In her HeartGold blind LP she has named her ponyta My Balls. * "Actually!" - Lucahjin tends to add this to the end of a sentence when flustered, making it more of a verbal tic than a meme, catchphrase, or running gag. * "Bowser is my Husbando!" - Lucahjin seems to have a romantic interest in Bowser, the Koopa King. This is evidenced in her Paper Mario series LPs and her recent Mario & Luigi LP in which she remarks that Bowser is cute, or that she loves Bowser, or some variation thereof. She also consistently voices Bowser with a Cockney accent (which she also applies to other characters). *"Just like all my first dates!" is a catchphrase used by Lucajin when a character's line of dialogue could be construed in an off-color way. *"I'm Sean Connery" - referenced when she mimics a deep, manly voice reminiscent of the Scottish actor. *"Miss No Arms" or variations thereof for video game characters that are missing appendages. This meme first appeared during her Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Let's Play in reference to Goombella's lack of arms and her prejudice towards other characters in the game, when she, herself, is "disabled". In her blind Pokemon HeartGold LP she named her wooper Mr. No Arms because of his sheer lack of upper appendages. *"Stay Away From the Summoner" and "Hello?!" - while Lucahjin did not invent this meme -- it is a line from from Final Fantasy X spouted by an elderly woman to Tidus in reference to High Summoner Braska's daughter, Yuna -- Lucahjin mentions it when she employs an elderly voice for female characters that is reminiscent of the Final Fantasy character's tone. She combines this meme with "Hello", especially when voicing Kammy Koopa in the Paper Mario spin-offs, referencing Queen Elizabeth II. **She uses a different "Hello?" when speaking confusedly to other characters. *"Sir?!" and "Madam?!" as exclamation used when a character's line of dialogue could be construed in an off-color way, when a character's behavior is considered rude or inappropriate, or when she is trying to get a character's attention in a game. *"Gurrrrrrrl" is a catchphrase Lucahjin employs as a general statement to punctuate something said by a female (or sometimes male, in the case of Link in her blind LP of Ocarina of Time, where she repeatedly used this phrase) video game NPC. *'"Birth Control Case" '- a running gag Lucahjin created during her Pokemon White Let's Play. It refers to the case used to hold the trainer's Gym Badges. *"Jizzing in socks" - a running gag referenced in her Let's Play of Pajama Sam by Humongous Games. Part of a side-quest in the game involves collecting Sam's stray socks to appease his mother. Lucahjin joked that he was trying to hide them from his mother because he ejaculated into them. This joke was referenced in her Co-Op Let's Play of Detective Barbie. *"I'm a Girl" was a running gag Lucahjin used to her South Park: Stick of Truth Let's Play. In the game, she projected her own personality onto the player character known as "Douchebag". The character, by default, is always male. She purposefully dressed him up and crafted his facial features and hair to resemble her own. Whenever in-game characters reference the character's sex as male, she responds with "I'm a girl"! *'Claiming resemblance to Doctor Eggman' in her Versus with AttackingTucans. Several fans drew pictures of her as Eggman, prompting her to cosplay as him a video game convention. She described his physiology as "a beach-ball with arms and legs" and likened this to her own body type. The two share glaringly prominent red-hair, furthering the gag. *"You Don't Know" - said in a sassy tone when Lucahjin encounters an in-game character whose dialogue is overly confident, or, when she is projecting her personality onto an in-game persona, and something a character says references the character's personality which she deems incongruous to the characters, since she is projecting her own personality onto it. For example, the "I'm a Girl" meme and running gag employed during her South Park: Stick of Truth Let's Play. *'"Well Done!" '- During her blind HeartGold playthrough, whenever her Pokemon pleases her. *'"It's a thing that looks like a thing" ' **In her HeartGold LP she uses this to describe the Pokemon badges *'"My phone!" '- Whenever she gets a call in her HeartGold blind LP *'Doctor' Eggman '''is a running gag that came about when many people joked that Lucahjin looked like him. This has gone so far that she has begun to cosplay him at cons. *In her Heart Gold LP, she has made it a recurring gag to sing along to the pokemon center music using fan-submitted lyrics. These lyrics often include references to poop (although she has mentioned that they do not have to use bathroom humor). *"Get jizzed on" -''' Referring to the special effect in Paper Mario from summoning a star spirit, or from hitting a healing block. Also applied to the effect used when upgrading a partner. *In her Paper Mario LP, she refers to Parakarry as "Derpy Hooves" (and nicknames such as "Derps"), after a strange character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *"Quick Claw is the best!" - 'Whenever quick claw works in her favor in a pokemon game. *"'Burn it!" - Talking to Fyahrrhea during her HeartGold LP, and usually after calling a pokemon "adorable". *'"I'm an old man/woman" -' Spoken in a voice which mocks the elderly, usually refering to such a character and often speaking about stereotypical elderly problems. *'"Oh no. Now this is happening." ' *'"Are you coming on to me?"-' whenever a character says something potentially suggestive *'"Stop That" - '''She's referring to a prank phone call from The Jerky Boys. She uses it in various Let's Plays, speaking it in a Latino accent. *'Herpes''' *'Constipated' *'"Why is this a thing?"' *'Happy Ending Lady-' The good luck lady in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *'Corns'- nickname for coins in Mario games. *In her Thousand Year Door LP, she often sings improvised versions of Come Sail Away by Styx **In the same LP, she constantly remarks and jokes about Flurrie's very noticeable breasts **Late in the LP, she changes her episode introduction to include "Thousand Year" and then a random word. *'"I'm not interested in anything that you're selling."' *Gasping excitedly at the start of an episode *In her Super Paper Mario LP, because she does not know how to pronounce "prognosticus", she replaces the word with random P words. Past Solo LPs *Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon *Chrono Cross *Leisure Suit Larry *Oregon Trail *Shadow of the Colossus *King's Quest *Quest for Glory 3 *Ico *Paper Mario (Blind) *Journey *Pokemon White (Blind) *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Blind) *Suikoden II * Ocarina of Time (Blind) * Freddi Fish: The Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (Blind) * Octodad - Dadliest Catch (Unfinished) * Freddi Fish: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (Blind) * Putt-Putt Joins the Parade (Blind) * Super Paper Mario (Blind) * South Park: The Stick Of Truth * Pajama Sam - No need to hide when it's dark outside * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Blind) * HuniePop * Warioware Inc. Current LPs * Pokemon HeartGold (blind)- currently finished with the main game but is considering doing the aftergame. Co-Op LPs *Battletoads (with NintendoCapriSun) *Barbie's Horse Adventure Mystery Ride (with JoshJepson) *Barbie's Wild Horse Rescue (with JoshJepson) *5 Days A Stranger (with Hercrabiness) *Leisure Suit Larry - Love for Sail! (with AttackingTucans) *LittleBigPlanet (with TheRunawayGuys) * LittleBigPlanet 2 (with TheRunawayGuys) *Fortune Street (with TheRunawayGuys) **Only played with them during the episodes where the map played was The Observatory. *My Little Pony: Runaway Rainbow (with AttackingTucans) - Never Finished *Sonic Adventure 2 Versus (with AttackingTucans) * 7 Days a Skeptic (with Trask Nari) * Barbie Horse Adventure Riding Camp (with Proton Jon) * Trilby's Notes (with cdigames)) * King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride (with LiamSixx) * Detective Barbie - The Mystery Cruise (with Proton Jon) * Putt Putt Goes to the Moon (Drunk) (with AttackingTucans) See also *Lucahjin's main channel *Relaxajin channel *Lucahjin on Twitter *Lucahjin at TV Tropes.com *Lucahjin Fans Wiki *Lucahjin's Tumblr Category:Feel free to help expand the page Category:Female Let's Players Category:Let's Players partnered with The Gaming Station Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Let's Players partnered with Polaris